1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the sealing of spaces where air, pollutants, or other fluids may leak through, and more particularly to ventilation and duct work sealing around a filter slot or the covering or the sealing of the doors, door handles, lock key holes, and windows of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prevention of air, water, and other fluids from escaping from one space into another is a common problem in many fields. A wide array of cover types have been developed, from permanent to semi-permanent to temporary. Each has its own drawbacks and advantages; for example, a permanent cover may be permanently affixed to an opening through the use of glue, caulk, or some other sealant. Such a cover would be completely air-tight, provided the seal is correctly applied. However, removal of such a seal to see beneath the cover can be a long and difficult process. More temporary cover types offer ease of removal and replacement, but lack a perfectly air tight seal.
A specific area of air-leak prevention occurs in heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) duct work systems, particularly around the filter slot. The filter slot area is a particular problem because the filter must be readily accessible so that it may be replaced every few months. According to the American Society of Heating, Refrigerating and Air-Conditioning Engineers (ASHRAE), up to 30% of the air loss in a given residential HVAC system can occur at the furnace filter slot. Placing a permanent or semi-permanent seal over the furnace filter slot would likely cause more harm than good, as the furnace filter would then not be changed as frequently as necessary, resulting in damage to the entire system.
Further applications for fluid covers include the covering and sealing of vehicle windows. Upon the removal of a vehicle windshield or other window, it is important to prevent moisture, dust, dirt, and other particulates from entering the now-open vehicle while the glass is repaired or replaced. Additionally, if a vehicle's window has cracks, it is important to cover that window until it can be repaired in order to prevent fluid leaks. This is yet another application where the use of a permanent or semi-permanent seal is undesirable. A temporary cover that will not move when the wind blows is necessary to prevent damage to the interior of the vehicle. Currently, tarps and other large plastic sheets are used, but such devices leave large gaps between the cover and the vehicle where air may blow in dust and dirt particles, as well as moisture.
Additional further applications include covers for sealing door handles, locks, and keyholes of automobiles or other vehicles. During the winter, snow and ice can make it difficult to open a vehicle door and may even freeze the door shut or prevent the insertion of a key into a lock. Plastic sheets have been used in the past to some effect, but can be difficult to ensure that they remain affixed to the vehicle to prevent the formation of ice on the actual moving parts.